blazerdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Besty17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Misora page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Oh, you started working on the wiki :> I was planning to start working after a week or two, when I get the chance, since I'm busy with other wikis and then adopt it, since it's needing a lot of editing. I'm glad someone started working on this wiki, I doubt I would have been able to do everything myself. I will try to come and help out after a week or two, when I can. :Yup, I don't add articles to animanga if I'm not interested in the series (I added few yesterday, but I doubt I will have the time to work on their wikis). Blazer Drive is from the author of 666 Satan (which was the first manga that I read and got me interested into reading manga in 2006), so I'm totally interested in his works and I'm interested in editing this wiki since looong ago, but each time something was coming up and couldn't start here (I have prepared wordmark with stylized Wiki text since like 1-2 months ago XD). I was thinking of starting editing here, before on Drifters, but changed "plans" in the end XD Yeah, if you see my edits on animanga or check the affiliates on some of the wikis I'm, you can see on how many wikis I'm and it gets hard, since I can't give enough time to all XD (but I see you are the same, which reminds me, you won't get lucky with the admin answering you on Zetman, since he haven't logged since 2009 :>). It's good that most of the wikis I edit, rarely get any new info, so at least I don't fall too much behind on info adding. :When I become active here and you don't mind me adopting the wiki, I will give your rights too. (Unok (talk) 21:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC)) :Ah, the wikia went down while I was writing my message, I have to write it again... Well they are kinda typical shounen, but they fit my taste, so I like them. Finishing a wiki when you are alone or mostly alone is kinda hard. Especially since I'm not good with summaries and it's get a lot boring and time consuming when I start to write them, and that's make finishing the wiki even harder. I also get bored after editing the same wiki day after day after day, so I like switching between wikis to remain interested in wiki editing. And usually the most fun part in wiki editing is in the beginning when you build the wiki :>, after that when mostly the summaries are left, I go slower. Yeah, I always prepare some stuff before I start editing on a new wiki and do some plans and have clear idea of what and how I will proceed. It do makes things easier. Not everything continues as the way I planned it (especially when I reach the plot summary editing XD). Yeah, I meant that the admin is not active from a long time, so he won't answer and you have to create an adoption request. At least they made the adoption much easier, than for example 6 months ago, when it had: 60 days between adoption; not gaining admin status in the last 30 or 60 days on another wiki or registering a wiki in the same period. (Unok (talk) 22:54, October 16, 2013 (UTC)) Adoption Hi, I should be starting to get more active here and since you are the only active editor in the last 60 days. I want to properly ask if you don't mind me adopting the wiki? And also have it separate from the other talk we had, so that it would be easier for the staff to read it :> (Unok (talk) 11:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) :Cool, thanks :> (Unok (talk) 18:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC))